Le Croque-Mitaine
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Les aventuriers débarquent dans un petit village, secoué par une série de meurtres d'enfants. Les rumeurs disent que ce serait le Croque-Mitaine qui en est l'origine. Si Bob est sceptique, il s'avère que, dans les légendes, il y a toujours une part de réalité.


_BON-SWAR ! Nouveau petit One Shot aujourd'hui, avec pour thème une vieille, vieille légende que j'affectionne tout particulièrement : celle du Croque-Mitaine. Revisité à la sauce Aventures. J'ai adopté un ton semi-horreur, j'espère que ça fera l'effet escompté sur vous :3 Bon courage, et bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LE CROQUE-MITAINE**

Théo de Silverberg ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, plongeant hors de son lit, paniqué, épée à la main. Il l'avait entendu, il en était certain. Un craquement derrière lui le fit sursauter, il fit volte-face, arrêtant son épée à quelques millimètres de la jugulaire de Balthazar, qui lâcha sa tasse d'infusion sous la panique, qui s'écrasa au sol, brûlant leurs pieds nus à tous les deux.

« Mais t'es malade ! Hurla Bob en bondissant en arrière. Sérieux, faut te faire soigner vieux, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui !

\- Je... Je suis désolé... J'ai...

\- Théo... Tu vas bien ? Théo ?! »

Sous les yeux médusés du mage, l'imposant paladin venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

Cette sombre histoire avait commencé une journée plus tôt. Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek von Krayn et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon étaient arrivés dans une petite ville, perdue au beau milieu de champs de céréales, dans le but de se reposer après deux semaines de voyage particulièrement éprouvantes. Bob avait commencé à faire la tête en arrivant aux premières habitations, se tournant vers Shin en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

« Tu nous as amené chez des pauvres ! Je t'ai demandé une auberge, pas une ferme !

\- C'est la seule ville qui était à moins de deux jours de marche, râla le demi-élémentaire, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé ! Et puis de toute façon, quoi qu'on fasse, tu trouves toujours un moyen de te plaindre.

\- Moi je me plains ?! S'outra le demi-diable. »

Mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Quand il avait relevé les yeux, ses compagnons avançaient déjà vers le centre du village. Il finit par les suivre, les bras croisés, boudant ouvertement pour bien leur montrer qu'il n'était pas content. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, Théo était déjà rentré dans l'auberge pour réserver les chambres. Grunlek se laissa tomber sur le banc de devant, épuisé par la route. Eden se coucha à ses pieds, réclamant immédiatement des caresses. Shin observait lui quelque chose dans le paysage, visiblement concentré, ce qui alerta le mage.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a un attroupement de gens au bout de la rue. Et il y a une dame qui crie. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Attends moi ! »

Bob prit la suite de Shin, qui continuait d'avancer. Grunlek secoua la tête derrière eux en marmonnant un « Ah les jeunes... » de désespoir. Lui, il ne bougerait pas. Shin poussa légèrement les gens pour se faire une place avant de rapidement détourner le regard en apercevant ce qui avait provoqué l'attroupement.

« N'y va pas, dit-il à Bob.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? piaffa le mage, rongé par la curiosité. C'est quoi ? Un truc mort ? Je veux voir moi ! »

Il poussa Shin malgré lui et s'approcha de la scène. Il perdit rapidement son sourire. Une dame, la trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns, serraient contre elle le corps d'une fillette, en pyjama. Ses doigts de mains et de pieds semblaient avoir disparus, tout comme son nez. Le sang du mage se glaça, mais il garda son sang froid. Shin tenta vainement de l'arrêter, en lui disant que ça ne les concernait pas, mais le demi-diable n'était pas comme ça.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Je suis mage. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? J'ai des amis aventuriers, on peut retrouver le responsable de cet acte ignoble. »

L'assemblée retint son souffle. La mère de la jeune fille se releva, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Vous pourriez l'attraper ? Vous savez comment faire ?

\- Attraper quoi ?

\- Le croque-mitaine ! Répondit un homme avec une fourche. Il a tué deux de mes filles la semaine passée, et cette pauvre Agathe aujourd'hui ! C'est un fantôme, un monstre d'un autre temps. »

Bob avait parut très confus.

« Le croque-mitaine ? Mais... C'est... Enfin ça n'existe pas, c'est une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour ne pas qu'ils rentrent trop tard à la maison.

\- Vous expliquez comment que nos filles n'aient plus de doigts, d'orteils et de nez, comme dans la légende ? Que tout se passe la nuit ? Que personne ne les entend appeler à l'aide. On organise des tours de garde vous savez, chaque entrée et sortie est gardée. Personne n'est rentré, personne n'est sorti, et pourtant elle est morte. »

Le demi-diable lança un regard à Shin, qui l'avait rejoint. Il n'osait pas regarder le corps, mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Bob qui se mit à quatre pattes pour étudier les blessures. A première vue, ce n'était pas une arme qui avait fait ça. Il n'y avait pas d'entailles, c'était trop parfait. Les doigts, les orteils et le nez s'étaient simplement volatilisés, laissant des plaies béantes et sanguinolentes. Aucun signe non plus de ce qui avait pu causé sa mort. Perplexe, le front plissé, Balthazar se mit à se frotter la barbe en grommelant.

C'est le moment que choisirent Théo et Grunlek pour les rejoindre. Théo jeta un regard rapide à la gamine, dans un premier temps indifférent, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer, silencieux. Grunlek put même percevoir un tremblement léger de ses jambes, comme s'il était en proie à une crise de panique. Le nain, toujours protecteur envers « ses garçons », posa une main sur le bras de Théo. Le paladin fit demi tour et quitta la foule d'un pas rapide, presque automatique, ce qui réussit même à sortir Bob de son intense réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le mage, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le nain. Ça lui a peut être rappelé la... »

Il mima le bouclier s'écrasant contre la petite fille. Une habitude que les trois aventuriers avaient prise devant la susceptibilité du guerrier dès qu'ils évoquaient ce tragique incident. Shin hocha négativement la tête.

« Il est toujours persuadé qu'elle est vivante, il changerait pas d'avis pour si peu. C'est quelque chose de plus grave.

\- Il a peut être eut une émotion, un remord, ajouta Bob en riant. Chez une machine de guerre traqueuse d'hérésies, c'est suffisant pour déstabiliser ! Faut pas vous en faire, Théo va bien. »

Grunlek et Shin n'en étaient pas convaincus. Bob reprit les choses en main. La mère de la jeune victime le dévisageait toujours, le regard brillant, cherchant un quelconque signe d'espoir dans ses yeux noisettes. L'érudit passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour retrouver le responsable. Je ne crois pas au croque-mitaine, en revanche, il y a peut être un meurtrier dans ce village. Gardez l'œil ouvert, avertissez moi, ou l'un de mes compagnons, si vous remarquez quelque chose d'étrange. On sera à l'auberge. Mes condoléances pour votre fille. Je vous promet que ce sera la dernière victime. »

La femme le remercia d'une geste de tête, et les aventuriers quittèrent la foule, qui silencieuse, avait braqué ses dizaines de paires d'yeux sur eux. Une fois un peu éloigné, Shin arrêta Bob.

« Pourquoi tu leur a promis que ce sera la dernière ?! On sait même pas ce que c'est ! Si demain une autre gamine est retrouvée comme ça ils vont te planter la tête sur un pic !

\- Je te garantis que ce sera la dernière, on va trouver le responsable. Il doit y avoir un nécromancien dans cette ville, c'est la seule explication possible. »

Bob poussa la porte de l'auberge. Théo était assis à une table, à l'écart, leur tournant le dos. Le mage soupira et fit signe à Grunlek et Shin de le laisser faire. L'érudit commanda deux bières au tavernier et s'approcha tranquillement du paladin. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, Théo se saisit de son épée et la lui plaça sur le cou. Bob eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui lui sauva probablement la vie.

« Ah, c'est toi... »

Il reposa son arme au sol et se retourna de nouveau. Bob était tétanisé, ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Théo, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu avant. Il s'installa près de lui.

« Eh, ça va ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce. »

Théo releva le regard vers lui. Bob sentit son cœur se serrer. Son visage avait récemment était ravagé par les larmes, il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce détail le perturba. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Théo pleurer, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le paladin hocha négativement la tête et lui tourna le dos, toujours aussi pudique et tête de mule.

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne peux pas t'aider moi.

\- Tu peux pas m'aider. C'est trop tard. »

Balthazar fronça les sourcils, terriblement inquiet pour son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule, Théo se dégagea immédiatement.

« Casse-toi, je veux être seul, grogna t-il. »

Le mage baissa la tête, blessé, mais il n'insista pas. Ça ne servait à rien avec cette tête de mule, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux chambres. A l'entrée, il se retourna, sourcils froncés.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con Théo. Le jour où tu comprendras qu'on est pas tes ennemis et que te confier n'est pas un crime, reviens me voir. »

Il claqua la porte, la paladin ne se retourna pas. En colère, Bob grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et gagna leur chambre. Shin était allongé sur un des lits du haut, dévorant une pomme, tandis que Grunlek brossait sa louve en sifflotant. Les deux stoppèrent leurs activités respectives quand Bob entra dans la pièce. Le nain lança un regard vers l'entrée, et poussa un soupir.

« Il n'a rien voulu entendre pas vrai ? »

Pour simple réponse, Bob se jeta dans le lit sous celui de Shin et remonta la couverture jusqu'en haut de sa tête. Shin reprit la dégustation de sa pomme en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Il reviendra quand il sera calmé, continua Grunlek. Il a besoin de temps. Mais il m'inquiète vraiment. »

Bob repoussa la couverture et s'assit dans son lit, les bras croisés.

« Il va vraiment pas bien. Je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer. Vous avez déjà vu Théo pleurer ? Moi non. Mais comme Môsieur est une tête de brique, il a rien voulu dire. Il va encore retourner ça dans sa tête pendant des jours et des jours et donc être d'une humeur massacrante. Et moi j'en ai marre, je supporte pas de voyager avec quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur, ça me rend dingue, du coup soit on lui fait cracher le morceau, soit on repart pas. Voila. »

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, toujours boudeur.

« Il faut qu'on organise des tours de garde ce soir, continua le mage. Deux par deux.

\- Je vais avec Grunlek, dit rapidement Shin. »

Bob poussa un soupir. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient l'abandonner avec le paladin. Il laissa le sommeil le gagner, légèrement agité. Théo entra dans la pièce une bonne heure plus tard, lançant un regard noir au nain et au demi-élémentaire qui s'étaient tu. Grunlek lui expliqua rapidement qu'il allait devoir garder la ville cette nuit avec Bob, puis l'ingénieur entraîna l'archer à l'extérieur. Théo avait regardé Bob dormir un moment, puis avait finalement décidé d'en faire de même, sans un bruit.

La mage s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt. Il avait regardé le paladin un instant, ronflant à s'en décrocher la poitrine, puis il avait quitté la chambre, sans un bruit, pour aller se chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire. Lorsqu'il était revenu, Théo était debout, visiblement paniqué. Puis il lui avait mis une épée sous la gorge et il venait maintenant de s'effondrer devant lui. Bouche bée, l'érudit ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il ignora la douleur lancinante du liquide bouillant qui avait brûlé ses pieds et attrapa son ami sous les bras.

Problème majeur, il faisait facilement deux fois son poids. Bob le tira tant bien que mal sur le lit. Théo finit par atterrir dessus, de travers, sur le ventre, bras et jambes pendant de chaque côté. Mais bon, au moins il était sur le matelas.

« Les entrecôtes de Grunlek, marmonna t-il. Demain je te met à la salade. »

Alors qu'il essayait de le réveiller tant bien que mal, un drôle d'impression le prit au ventre. Comme s'il se sentait observé. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux dans la pièce, mais ne vit rien de réellement problématique. Un bureau, une chaise, deux autres lits, rien de paranormal. Alors pourquoi avait-il peur ? Pire, il était terrifié. Il avait beau tenter de rationaliser, de se trouver des points de repères, rien n'y faisait. Il se leva.

« Calme, Bob, calme. C'est que ton imagination, il n'y a absolument rien. »

Il se baissa, pour regarder sous le lit. Rien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le croque-mitaine n'était qu'une invention, il en était persuadé. C'était forcément autre chose. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il poussa un hurlement, et recula d'un coup, se cognant violemment contre la table en bois derrière lui. Théo le dévisagea, perplexe.

« T'as l'air tendu. Il s'est passé quoi ? Un cauchemar ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui. Attends, quoi, quel cauchemar ? »

Théo fronça les sourcils.

« Bob, c'est toi qui t'es évanoui hier soir. J'étais en train de te surveiller, t'as bondi comme un taré. »

Bob dévisagea Théo, puis tourna la tête vers les lits de Shin et Grunlek. Ils étaient là, eux aussi visiblement inquiets pour lui. Perdu, le mage posa une main sur sa tête.

« Non, j'étais... j'étais parti chercher du thé et... et...

\- Calme-toi, c'était juste un cauchemar, réessaya Théo.

\- C'était trop réel pour être un cauchemar Théo. »

Il haussa les épaules et se recoucha simplement. Bob réalisa alors que Théo avait dormi contre lui, et il se mit à rougir très fortement, gêné.

« Je vais aller chercher à manger, finit par lâcher le mage.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda immédiatement Théo, sur un ton un peu étrange, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger.

\- C'est... C'est juste en bas, je peux me débrouiller seul, lui répondit l'homme en robe, légèrement déstabilisé. »

Il quitta précipitamment les lieux. Il referma la porte, et quand il se retourna, l'auberge avait disparue. Il eut un mouvement de recul. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il était au beau milieu de la forêt, seul. Cette impression de peur lui noua de nouveau l'estomac. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Etait-il seulement conscient ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il rêvait ou non ?

« Théo ? Appela t-il vainement, d'une petite voix. Allez putain, les mecs, c'est pas drôle là... Vous êtes où ? »

Il donna un petit coup de pied dans un buisson, avant de faire un tour sur lui même. Il était complètement désorienté. Etait-il somnambule ? Pourquoi les autres ne l'avaient pas réveillé ? La panique le gagnait doucement. Il avança sur quelques mètres, à l'aveugle.

« Concentre-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois Bob ? Des arbres. Partout. Ils se ressemblent en plus. Des marques ! Il faut faire des marques ! »

Il attrapa un caillou assez pointu et apposa une marque profonde dans l'arbre. Il se dirigea vers un second, quelques mètres plus loin, et il se figea. La marque était déjà sur l'arbre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peut être tenait-il enfin une piste ? Il se dirigea vers un troisième arbre, la marque s'y trouvait également.

« D'accord. Il y a de la magie dans l'air. Puisque les illusions sont très similaires, j'en conclut que ça vient de ma caboche. J'ai raison ? Allez, montre-toi. J'aimerais connaître l'homme qui a réussit à manipuler le cerveau de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! »

Il ne se passa absolument rien. Il resta quelques secondes le doigt en l'air, puis tira une grimace. Il n'était sûr de rien, et il se sentait tout simplement ridicule. Quand un bruit suspect, dans un buisson non loin, attira son attention. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, méfiant.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Nouveau bruit, derrière lui cette fois. Et encore un autre, en hauteur. Le bruissement de feuilles retentissait partout autour de lui. Bob recula doucement, de longs frissons lui parcourant l'échine. Il avait peur. Il essaya de fuir, les larmes aux yeux, mais quatre grands murs se dressèrent, de nul part, l'emprisonnant. Alors qu'il venait de se jeter contre l'un d'entre eux, le poussant dans l'espoir qu'il disparaisse, une voix attira son attention.

« Tu sais que tout ceci va te tuer ? Tu vas marcher, encore et encore, perdu à jamais. »

Bob se retourna. Un enfant, ou plutôt lui alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ou six ans, lui faisait face. Son nez, ses doigts et ses orteils étaient absents, et il souriait. Un sourire pas le moins du monde rassurant, le gosse se moquait de lui. Toujours collé contre le mur, le mage essaya de calmer les battement affolés de son cœur.

« Qui es-tu ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis... Je...

\- Ne te fatigue pas, tu ne t'en souviendras bientôt plus. Tu es une âme errante. Tu parcourras mes jardins. Pour l'éternité.

\- Qui es-tu ?!

\- Oh, personne. Je ne suis « qu'une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour ne pas qu'ils rentrent trop tard » après tout. Je ne suis pas réel. »

Balthazar le dévisagea, de haut en bas.

« Où sont mes amis ?

\- Quels amis Balthazar ? Tu es seul. Tu as toujours été seul. Tu les as inventé, pour qu'ils t'obéissent, pour qu'ils te voient comme quelqu'un de bien. Tu es un manipulateur, un traître, un monstre. Et les monstres n'ont pas le droit de vivre dans le monde des hommes. Tu es coincé ici, depuis ta création, tu n'en échapperas pas.

\- Tu mens, lâcha faiblement le mage, peu convaincu lui-même. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Combien de personnes as-tu tué ? Combien de personnes t'ont suppliées de les épargner alors que tu t'avançais vers eux, une boule de feu à la main ? Combien de personnes as-tu tué sur les champs de Mirages ? Tu crois être un héros, mais tu es un meurtrier, un assassin et un monstre. »

L'enfant s'approcha, sa voix était devenue plus grave, plus rauque. Balthazar secoua la tête. Plus sa confiance le quittait, plus sa vision devenait floue. Il finit par comprendre. Déterminé, il releva les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de la Tour rouge, mais aussi, et surtout demi-démon. Et je suis désolé, mais quand tu t'en prends à moi, tu t'en prends à nous deux. Si tu n'avais pas mentionné Mirages, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça, tiens.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enoch ! Amène-toi ! »

Le sol trembla, alors qu'une forme gigantesque sortait du sol. Une main couleur rouge sang, écailleuse, attrapa l'enfant, qui se mit à se débattre. Il se métamorphosa en une créature étrange, mi-animale, mi-humaine. Il était de couleur pâle, de grands yeux verts, une gueule béante, avec trois rangées de dents. Solidement maintenu par le démon, le Croque-Mitaine était en train de paniquer.

« Voilà le deal, dit calmement Balthazar. Tu me renvoie dans mon monde, et je te laisse vivre.

\- Menteur ! Cria le monstre. Si tu retournes dans ton monde, je mourrais ! Lâcher ma proie implique que je meurs !

\- Et bien dans ce cas, tu crèveras. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu es une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants, et oui, tu es un monstre. Et les monstres n'ont rien à faire dans le monde des vivants. Tu vas mourir de toute façon. »

Enoch gronda sourdement, le Croque-Mitaine hurla.

Balthazar ouvrit les yeux, quelque chose bondit de sous le lit. Il était revenu dans l'auberge, Théo était toujours assoupi sur le lit. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Le Croque-Mitaine aussi était là, le dévisageant, claquant des mâchoires. Quelque chose coula le long du visage du mage. Du sang. Il passa une main sur son visage, de longues griffures recouvraient son visage, mais il n'en tenait pas garde. D'un bond habile, il se saisit de l'épée du paladin. Il l'utilisa comme une massue, l'arme étant bien trop lourde pour lui, et tapa un peu au hasard, ratant de le monstre de près. Le Croque-Mitaine sauta au dessus de lui, avant de plonger dans son dos. Balthazar hurla quand la mâchoire du monstre se referma sur sa nuque, le piégeant au sol. Il essaya de se débattre, d'hurler, mais le monstre le maintenait le visage contre le sol. Et l'air commençait sérieusement à manquer.

Il suffoquait. Il allait mourir. Des écailles commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras, sous la tension. Il ne fallait pas que le diable prenne le dessus, sinon il était fini. L'épée qu'il tenait dans la main lui fut soudain arrachée.

« Tu vas crever putain d'hérésie ! J'en ai plein le cul de toi et tes légendes ! »

Le Croque-Mitaine vola contre le mur, relâchant la pression sur le cou de Bob, qui recula contre le lit en toussant, reprenant son souffle. Théo s'était relevé, arme à la main. Il poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta sur le Croque-Mitaine, lui assénant un violent coup dans le crâne. Le monstre sauta sur le paladin, le déséquilibrant et le mettant à terre. Il s'apprêta à plonger dessus, quand une gigantesque boule de feu le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur. Le monstre poussa des cris d'agonie pendant de longues secondes, puis l'épée inquisitrice de Théo de Silverberg s'abattit sur son cou, faisant rouler sa tête loin de son corps.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, seulement perturbé par les respirations rauques du mage et du guerrier, exténués. Théo se tourna vers Bob.

« Ça va ? T'es blessé.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien... Je vais bien. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Grunlek, Shin, et une bonne partie du village, alertés par les cris et le grabuge. Balthazar leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre pour leurs enfants, avant de s'effondrer au sol, affaibli par ses blessures. Il se réveilla le lendemain, le visage désinfecté et le cou bandé. Ses amis étaient là, le surveillant.

« Eh, dit doucement Grunlek. Toujours en vie ? Bouge pas, le médecin a dit que ton cou allait te faire souffrir pendant quelques jours.

\- Tu fais chier, grogna Théo. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des cicatrices, et c'est toi qui les as en premier encore. Et touche encore à mon épée et j'te bute. »

Bob se mit à rire, en grimaçant, sous la douleur. Il finit par se calmer, et se releva doucement. Grunlek et Shin quittèrent la chambre, pour le laisser se reposer. Théo s'apprêta à en faire de même, mais le mage le retint par le bras.

« Théo, attends, tu... Enfin... Est-ce que tu savais qu'il existait ?

\- Oui, répondit le paladin, en souriant en coin.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

\- J'ai cru qu'il était venu me retrouver, j'ai eu peur. Je lui ai déjà échappé quand j'étais petit. Je lui ai donné un coup d'épée et j'ai fui, dans la nuit. Je ne suis plus jamais retourné dans cette chambre. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'as fait.

\- Oh, je m'en remettrais.

\- T'as intérêt. Et si tu dis aux autres que je t'ai dit que j'avais eu peur, je te traîne sur le premier bûcher qui traîne, c'est clair ?!

\- Oui, très.

\- Repose-toi, on repart demain. »

Le mage le regarda quitter la pièce, sourire aux lèvres, heureux que cette affaire soit terminée. La fenêtre s'ouvrit soudain, et un rayon d'air frais fouetta son visage. Une feuille vola jusqu'à lui, avec un seul et unique mot noté dessus :

« Manipulateur. »

Bob resta un moment silencieux, fit une boule avec la feuille, et la jeta sous le lit. On ne peut pas vaincre une légende, il le savait, mais ne pas y croire, c'était déjà une grande avancée pour la pousser à s'éteindre d'elle-même. C'était décidé, il n'avait et n'aurait plus jamais peur du monstre sous le lit.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini :3 J'ai entamé ce texte... En juillet, je crois xD Et je sais pas, une envie soudaine de le terminer. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, et à très bientôt pour la suite de Sang Royal !_


End file.
